The invention relates to an attachment device for affixing a building element to a supporting element and the use thereof. The attachment device comprises a guide housing for attaching to the building element, where at least one movable telescopic member and at least one pull-out cable are mounted in the guide housing.
The need often arises for affixing a heavier building element to a supporting element, be it for affixing concrete floor elements and/or wall elements, landings or staircase elements. In many of these instances there is little clearance between the building element and the supporting element, and in many cases it is desirable to have a concealed attachment. It is therefore desirable to have an attachment device that can be operated at a distance from the actual attachment point. At the same time an attachment device is required which is of a simple design and therefore reliable, stable and easy to use.
From the prior art the use is known of an attachment device consisting of a guide housing attached to the building element, with a telescopic member in the guide housing and a pull-out cable. During installation the telescopic member is pulled out of the guide housing by tightening the pull-out cable, thus causing the telescopic member to come into engagement with a notch in the supporting structure. Other examples of the prior art regarding attachment devices for affixing a building element to a supporting element are disclosed in patent publications NO 1666963, DE 19652115 and EP 0015460.
There are some problems associated with these solutions. In order to achieve a reliable and stable attachment, the telescopic member should not be pulled too far out of the guide housing. No solution is indicated in the event that the telescopic member has been pulled out too far or where there is a need to remove the building element from engagement with the supporting element during attachment.